Young Justice Season 2 Invasion
by Atombomb639
Summary: It continues off Season 1 which is currently being rewritten because it was trash so basically Ronin has returned after his long intense training with Natas he resumed the leadership role from Night Wing and started leading the Team along with their new members into battle against the Light and Their allies they have new allies and stronger new enemies but failure is not an option.
1. Chapter 1 Happy New Year

**Ronin is now four inches taller and weighs forty five pounds more a similar build to his father and a similar beard to his father's except brown he also has a black leather trench coat over his armor have you ever see the jacket Super Man is wearing in Gods and Monsters yeah it looks like that**

 **War Hawk still looked the same just slightly taller from 5'5 to 5'7 ½**

 **Green Lantern went from 5'7 to 5'9 he lost his left arm from elbow down during a fight with Budo and Yellow Lantern but thankfully he could create one with his ring**

 **Flash Back to the Watch Tower January 1, 03:21 EST 5 years ago**

"But something else is wrong something bigger than just Roy" Aqua Lad said he even sounded very concerned this worried the remaining Leaguers he was usually calm one in these situation

"The Justice League was under the thrall of Vandal Savage for over a day we've accounted for most of that time well you were unconscious" Robin explained bringing six images on Wonder Woman Batman Superman Hawk Girl and John Stewart

"But these six went missing for a full sixteen hours that we can't account for their weren't any public sightings and the Zeta-tubes were not used by any of these six within the hours they were missing" Ronin continued sounding just as concerned as Aqua Lad

"Sixteen hours what did we do" Batman asked dreed clear in even his voice

"That of course is the million dollar question Batman one that even I dread to learn" Ronin stated lowering his gaze everyone in the room silently agreed with him

 **Gotham City January 1, 16:16 EST**

Snow had covered the ground in Gotham a perfect day to build a snowman drink a cup of hot coco with a plate of cookies or eat some of that left over Christmas dinner unless you're a member of the Team's Delta squad then you have to spend your time chasing after a super villain through the dank dark sewer tunnels and unfortunately for Superboy he was on that team the sound of his running echoed off the walls Superboy slide to a stop next to a pile of gray goo keeling next to it he discovered that it was still pretty fresh that means their target couldn't be far before had the chance to move a tentacle shot out of the water and wrapped around Superboy

"What the" the kryptonian hybrid began only to interrupted as he was pulled toward the now forming Clay Face Superboy was slammed against the villains chest

"You always fall for this" the villain mocked with a laugh

"GUYS BACK UP NOW" Superboy mentally screamed as he struggled against the slime that was slowly drowning him

"Struggle all you want kid even a kryptonian has to breathe" Clay Face stated as Superboy fully sank into his body

"Let Him Go" a voice ordered Miss Martian flew in uncloaked above them and telekinetically tore Clay Face open freeing Superboy who jumped back avoiding two tendrils Clay Face reformed his body

"Delta squad we've flushed out the target converge on our signal" Miss Martian thought

"We could play at this all day Missy" Clay Face stated forming his hands into a pair of spikes clubs. "Nothing you can do hurts me"

"Oh Yeah" Robin thought tossing bird-a-rangs from the shadows they stuck into the villains back causing an electric shock however the villain laughed it off as the discs fell harmlessly out of his back

"That don't work anymore"

"Then try this" Superboy said taking a capsule out his pocket annoyed the villain turned toward him again and charged at the kryptonian hybrid Superboy smirked as he flicked the capsule into Clay Face's mouth halting him a moment later the capsule went off turning the villains body into concrete. "Distraction went off as planed Robin"

"Thanks Just happy it worked" the new boy wonder replied stepping out of the shadows with his bo staff over his shoulder an alligator suddenly came swimming down a nearby pipe and morphed back into Beast Boy who stood up and saw the defeated villain

"Aw man is it over already I didn't get a souvenir for the trophy room" the younger hero complained that's when Blue Beetle and Bumble Bee came flying in

"Dude I think that smell qualifies" Blue Beetle stated covering his nose Superboy stepped out of the water Miss Martian as Bumble returned to normal size next to her Miss Martian pulled down her hood reveling her short hair Miss Martian turned the com in her ear on

"Delta squad to cave…target has been neutralized" Miss M stated

"Cop that Delta…we've already contacted the GCPD take Clay Face and meet them at the North East exit it's… about a mile and a half from your current location better hurry up no telling how long that concrete capsule will hold him Cave out" Ronin's ordered over the com links before they shut off

Mount Justice moments later

Ronin, Night Wing, Lagoon Boy and Mal Duncan stood as control center with this mission complete they shut the coms down

"Lo de siempre" Ronin stated with a small smirk after shutting the com and the holo screens off

"Sí, es genial, ¿no es así?" Night Wing asked crossing his arms

"Una vida encantada" Ronin replied turning around to face the others

"Okay what are you two saying" Mal Duncan asked

"Don't worry about it" Ronin and Night Wing replied in English this time

"Better not be talking about me" Lagoon Boy muttered visible annoyed

"We weren't talking about you Lagoon Boy so just relax fish boy" Ronin stated in a board tone Lagoon Boy's glare sharped he hated that nickname. "Any who you two I'll pair up with Mal Night Wing your with Lagoon"

"Neptune's beard"

"I really hate sometimes man" Mal muttered but he knew this was important Ronin just was looking out for his wellbeing making sure he was able to defend himself if absolutely necessary

 **Time Skip Mount Justice January 1, 18:18 EST**

Both Lagoon and Mal were knocked down again

"NEPTUNE'S BEARD you did it to me again" Lagoon Boy exclaimed Night Wing offered him a helping hand up which he accepted. "I don't care how many years you trained as Robin and then Night Wing one of these days you're mine chum"

"I don't doubt it Lagoon Boy" Night Wing replied with a smirk meanwhile Mal was breathing heavily while holding his ribs he slowly sat up still feeling quite a bit of pain he was exhausted

"How'd I do this time" he asked Ronin who shrugged as he finished a bottle of water before pulling out a golden watch flipping it opened he checked the time Ronin sighed making Mal worried as Ronin flipped the watch shut

"Alright it's passable" Ronin finally admitted as he pulled Mal to his feet

 **Computer: Recognize Superboy B05 Miss Martian B06 Bumblebee B17 Beast Boy B19 Robin B20 Blue Beetle B22**

Both Lagoon and Mal immediately went up to there girlfriends

"Slow down beautiful I want to tell you about what's on for tonight"

"Sorry Mal I can't" Bumble interrupted pulling her cowl down. "I'm already late for a lab season with Dr. Palmer"

"Well then you'd better hurry we all Dr. Palmer can pretty…impatience" Ronin stated

"Oh right thanks Ronin RAIN CHECK BABY" Bumble shouted rushing down the hall

"Yeah right rain check sure" Mal muttered disheartened mean while Megan and Lagoon were sharing a moment that didn't help Mal in the least Superboy just walked passed ignoring them

"I'm hitting the showers" he stated

"Now that sounds like a plan for you hermano" Blue Beetle told Beast Boy as deactivated the beetle amour and walked away Beast Boy shook his tail getting sewer water on the floor

"YOU'RE CLEANING THIS UP WHEN YOU'RE DONE" Ronin shouted after the shape shifter he then thought. "Oh God I am a father not my father because he was a total-no that's in the past move beyond it you're better than that better then him"

"Clay Face is safely back in his Arkham cell" Robin told his predecessor

"Good work" Night Wing replied

"I didn't do much I just-"

"Guys we got a call bringing it up now" Ronin interrupted connecting the call from the Watch Tower to the Cave Captain Atom came on screen

"Team we have emergency alert the United Nations headquarters is under attack" the elder hero informed

"Copy that watch tower standby"

"Beta's only two blocks away" Mal informed

"War Hawk, Wonder Girl and Bat Girl should be able to handle it plus Green Lanterns not too far from DC he could meet them there" Night Wing stated

"Captain the Team's Beta squad is in the vicinity ETA is about three minutes Green Lantern's is at top speed eleven minutes Cave out" Ronin replied cutting the call and turning his com to contact Beta squad and the Lantern Ronin then muttered in a concerned tone. "Kokuren o kōgeki suru no ni jūbun'na, matawa jūbun ni orokana mono"

 **New York City January 1, 18:23 EST**

A tall imposing red eyed white gray skinned leather, metal and bone wearing alien with long black hair busted into the United Nations and easily took the guards down with some kind of hook launcher weapon the alien sniffed the air with a sneer mean while the guards retreated with Secretary General Tseng back to his office but the alien easily punched the wall down knocking out the first guard the second guard open fired only for the bullets to bounce of the intruders skin alien just looked annoyed like a bug had just bite him so he plugged his finger into the gun barrel blowing the gun to pieces while the blast knocked the second guard out cold the alien began speaking to Tseng

"Please I don't understand I don't know what you want"

The alien sighed with an annoyed glare as a button activating a translator

"So that's how you want to play it fine contract calls for the main man to put on a show for the locals" the alien stated in English this time. "So one more time surrender or die"

"Contract show" Tseng asked

"Die it is" the alien decided War Hawk flipped over him and swung her mace as soon as she landed with ever once of strength she had crating a shock wave strong to shatter the windows and send the alien sliding back into Wonder Girl who wrapped her arms around the big guy and suplexed the alien Bat Girl jumped in through a broken window Wonder Girl rolled away and stood up next to War Hawk as the very angry alien slowly got to his feet he was clearly not expecting such powerful creatures to be on this planet

"War Hawk Wonder Girl keep him busy I'll Secretary General Tseng to safety" Bat Girl ordered

"We're all over Bat Girl" Wonder Girl replied with a thumbs up just as the alien fully stood up before dropping into a fight stance

"Alright big guy who the hell are you" War Hawk asked just as Bat Girl entered a hidden elevator with Tseng

"Feisty, beautiful and straight to the point I like that…fine I'll give you the courtesy the names Lobo bounty hunter" the alien replied (Note: I'm just trying to get closer to Lobo's personality so don't lose your shit and roast me alive)

"Alright Lobo let's see how much punishment you can-" Wonder Girl started landing a punch Lobo caught the second one grabbed her face and lifted her up

"Well normally I'd be all for that babe-"Lobo began with a sneer War Hawk was stunned by his strength as he easily held Wonder Girl up not many could do that Lobo turn and threw Wonder Girl through the wall behind him. "But I'm on a tight schedule"

War Hawk recovered from the shock she slew up and swung her mace down at the alien who blocked with the metal bracer on his arm he grabbed her mace and tossed it aside War Hawk then went to engage in fisticuffs with the alien blocking and dodging each hit however her hits had little effect well Lobo's hurt like crashing into a brick wall War Hawk dodged a left swing only to be hit be a right uppercut to the heroine's stomach knocking her breath away she stumbled back holding her gut Lobo took a few steps back before he charged forward shoulder checking her sending them both through the elevator doors and down the shaft during the fall the two continued the struggled at the very bottom Bat Girl and Tseng had finally made it

"Come on we'll get out through the general assembly building" Bat Girl decided pulling Tseng out of the elevator just as Lobo came crashing through the ceiling with War Hawk under his feet the two were sent falling forward Bat Girl managed to and land on her knees she reached into her belt pulled a smoke pellet out and threw it at Lobo's feet blanketing the area in smoke allowing her and Tseng slip away to the assembly building Bat Girl was forced to tackle Tseng to behind avoid Lobo's hook he placed the weapon on his back again as he walked out of the smoke seemly unaffected by the smoke War Hawk suddenly flew out of the smoke and struck the back of Lobo's knee's knocking him off his feet but before he could hit the ground Wonder Girl flew in with a sledge hammer to his chest Wonder Girl jumped back and landed as Lobo started standing in the crater

"Keasy fem's" the alien half shouted growing anger

"Yeah yeah Keasy fem's we've been called worse" Wonder Girl stated not dropping her stance but she looked down."…Um I think"

"Don't drop your guard" War Hawk shouted Wonder Girl was shaken her from her thoughts just in time to dodge a punch and retaliate with an upper cut followed by a spin kick sending Lobo stumbling back Wonder Girl grabbed her lasso and throw it around Lobo attempting to subdue the alien Lobo grabbed the lasso and pulled Wonder Girl into a clothes lined he grabbed Wonder Girl's leg and used her hit the charging War Hawk sending them both flying Bat Girl watched this she ducked down again

"When I move you run" she ordered Tseng nodded still scared Bat Girl turned and propelled herself off the table they were hiding Tseng made a break for it Bat Girl glided through the air landed on Lobo's shoulders shoulder and flipped landing on the table in front of Lobo the alien flipped the table sending Bat Girl flying

"Planet of Keasy fem's" Lobo mocked that's when he noticed the two bombs Bat Girl had planted on him they both detonated knocking him back into a table Wonder Girl recovered again and flew at Lobo in an attempt to punch him but he ducked the attack grabbed her leg spun her and then flung her at War Hawk who was helping Bat Girl up Wonder Girl collided into both of them knocking the three heroines down stunning them meanwhile Tseng nearly made it to the door when Lobo jumped in front of him halting any chance of escape

"Time to die Krolo" Lobo stated Lobo then grabbed Tseng wrists and lifted him up the three heroines recovered and attempt to stop the alien but in on swift motion Lobo tore Tseng in half reveling he was a robot the heroines stopped a few steps away from Lobo Wonder Girl cringed

"EW"

"He's a robot" War Hawk asked it was more of a statement Lobo let what they thought was Tseng and pulled out a tiny green alien it struggled in his grip. "I was not ready for today"

"The main man's contract is complete" Lobo said pressing a button on his belt while still keeping a grip on the tiny alien. "Keasy fem your world's your world"

"Ok seriously what does that mean and what is that thin-" Wonder Girl began she was interrupted as the double door behind Lobo the alien turned and leapt through the hole and landed on what looked like a large space bike the bike took off upward

"I think he might have been an alien" Wonder Girl muttered looking out of the hole

"Really what was your first clue" War Hawk stated sarcastically walking up next to her

"And that's not even the scary part" Bat Girl stated studying the robot causing the other two to turn to her only for a bright green light to come through hole they turned toward it to see Green Lantern flying into the hole he landed observing the damage including the robot suit of Tseng a confused look crossed his face

"Okay what happened here and what did I miss here" he asked

"Nothing babe just your normal everyday alien bounty hunter attack" War Hawk replied sarcastically she walked up to him and kissed his check unknown to them Lobo was giving them a gesture as he flew

 **News Report**

See? See the big alien rips open the phony secretary Tseng and pulls out the little alien" G Gordon stated as he step in front of the camera after he finished replaying the video from the attacks for lord knows how many times at this point. "Oh I know what you're saying folks Good old G. Gordon's lost it what's this the eighth billionth he's run that clip But that's because I'm trying To wake you up! Turn and look at the person next to you, my friends. How can you be sure he, or she Is even human? When is the old mighty Justice League going to find a way to scan for these aliens? Who exactly are they trying to protect? OK, sure Superman and the Manhunter from Mars seem to be on the side of the angels, but That's two aliens in the good column and two in the bad Let's see if we can get some answers"

 **News Reporter Cat Grant Hall of Justice**

"Thanks, Gordon. This is Cat Grant, at the Hall of Justice. I'm gonna try and get a statement from the three newest members of the League" Cat began. "Zatanna, Super Girl and Rocket"

"No comment!" Zatanna replied clearly annoyed a lady opened the door for them and they walked in

"Miss Grant, I've told you. The League will issue a statement soon" Katherine told Cat before shutting the door

News Room

"Did you see that, folks? That was League public liaison officer, Katherine Cubert, literally stonewalling GBS's own Cat Grant. What's the League hiding we know it provides a safe haven for two Kryptonians and a Martian But what if that's not all What if the Amazons came from outer space or the Atlanteans how can we really know Flash isn't an alien Or Hawk Man or Icon what are they keeping from the real earthlings Like us?" G. Gordon asked

The Watch Tower January 3 17:08 EST

Computer: Recognized Supergirl B08 Zatanna, B09. Rocket B010.

"The news is always so negative seriously why can't there be anything positive" Ronin complained as Zatanna Rocket and Supergirl walked in next to the others. "It's always just a white cop shot a black guy must be a hate crime or other crap like that"

"Yeah right" Superboy replied uncertain

"Anyway the big guy Lobo he's an intergalactic bounty hunter he's extremely dangerous War Hawk, Bat Girl and Wonder Girl got lucky he wasn't trying to kill them fortunately he's not likely to return without a contract but little guy is an entirely different story that's a Krolotean, and Kroloteans always travel in packs" Aaron explained

"Meaning, more of them are on Earth" Jon Stewart concluded nodding at Aaron he had learned a lot since basic training

"I believe my friend may have vital information on that point" the Manhunter stated turning toward said friend a blond haired man in a lab coat. "Some of you have not met Adam Strange, of STAR Labs' O'Dell Initiative. He is the scientist responsible for maintaining the Zeta-Beam technology we use for teleportation."

"That explains a lot for me" War Hawk thought

"Yeah I was wondering why a stranger was allowed in the top secret Watch Tower" Superboy mentally agreed

"And he has a story to tell"

"Hold that thought Dr Strange" Ronin interrupted clapping his hands together just as Adam was about to speak. "Would one of the Martian's kindly link us up so we can see what he exactly saw"

"Very well brace yourself Adam" Manhunter replied his eyes glowed as he connected everyone's mind Adam winced as he was not use to such a foreign presents in his mind. "What you remember we will see"

"Uh that's great?" Adam said out loud not too sure what to make of this

"Well, I was performing a routine Zeta-Tube upgrade, when something went wrong and I found myself transported halfway across the Galaxy, to a planet called Rann. There was a scientist there, Sardath. He was conducting his own experiments in enhanced, very enhanced, Zeta-Beam technology. It took weeks to establish even basic communication. But Sardath eventually made me understand some of his Zeta tech had been stolen" Adam thought as he told the story various images of the alien world and tech went through their minds

"Fits the Krolotean M.O their entire culture revolves around stolen tech" Aaron stated

"Sardath detected transmissions between a single location on Rann and multiple locations on Earth he was attempting to trace those when he accidentally transported me to Rann" Adam explained pulling a triangle shaped object from his pocket it opened and projected a hologram of the Earth with dots spread around it fourteen in total. "He gave me this. It detects trace of Zeta radiation and can pinpoint all the locations where Kroloteans have beamed to Earth."

"Then I'm ordering two pronged attack we'll stage simultaneous raids on every Krolotean target on Earth" Captain Atom decided letting his military side show. "While a contingent of Leaguers travels to Rann, with Strange here, to cut the Kroloteans off of the source"

"Ahem we might have a problem with that Second prong. Totally unclear on the "why", but earthlings are personae non grata in Rann's corner of the Galaxy" Adam interrupted switching the hologram to show the missing six Leaguers. "And these six Leaguers are Wanted criminals."

"WHAT" Jon exclaimed voicing everyone's thoughts

"Those six-it's the missing sixteen hours that's what you did" Ronin stated as he face palmed for not thinking of them being in space

"We didn't think they could have or would send you off world" Night Wing added

"Agreed Five years ago, Vandal Savage took complete mental control of the entire Justice League. These exact six Leaguers went missing for sixteen hours" Bat Man explained Adam nodded unnerved by this

"Never even occurred to us that Vandal might have sent us into space" Jon stated. "I'll alert Hal He and Guy are on Oa, with the Green Lantern Corps Aaron you stay here help them"

"Yes sir" the younger Lantern replied with a two fingered salute

"Meanwhile, we have fifteen other active Leaguers to send to Rann to investigate"

"You're not getting it Captain there's a planetary watch alert out on Rann for every Leaguer" Adam interrupted again

"Not all of us are Leaguer I'll take a squad to handle things on Rann" Ronin decided. "We'll not only stop the Krolotean's but also find out what happened during those sixteen hours hopefully without causing an intergalactic incident Night Wing you're in charge until I return I'll be taking Miss Martian, Beast Boy and Superboy"

"Are you sure about that" Night Wing asked

"Positive you led the team in my absents before I trust your judgment the most" Ronin replied. "oh and Superboy if you're going with us you might want to change that shirt"

"Right" he replied the team then moved to leave but were stopped by Zatanna, Rocket and Supergirl

"You know, that thing about you not being Leaguers - You five still have an open invitation" Zatanna thought

"We know Z-" Night Wing thought

"We appreciate the offer-" Ronin thought

"And are glad we're trusted by the League that much-" Superboy thought

"But we're all happy-" Miss Martin thought

"Where we are right now" Lantern and Hawk thought at the same time Ronin paused as his teammates and two former teammates left he was left with Supergirl they just awkwardly looked away from each other

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have-" they both suddenly said they paused staring at each other before chuckling a bit

"Um you first"

"There's no way we can keep doing this I'm sorry that I left with nothing more than a video explaining why it was stupid and selfish and I am truly sorry that I hurt you" Ronin began with a heavy sigh as he looked down Supergirl held onto every word. "It's just I needed to regain my confidence as a fighter and leader after what happened to Tula and-Jason and I just felt Natas my father's mentor could help"

"I'm sorry to I was just so angry when you left I couldn't think straight i should have seen your side of the story you only wanted what you thought was best for the Team" Supergirl stated calmly. "Let's just start over when you get back"

"I'd like that" Ronin replied walking past her with a hidden smile he stepped into the Zeta Tube and looked back at Supergirl she smiled slightly and wave to him as the Zeta Tube turned on and just before he was transported out Ronin returned the wave

 **Computer: Recognized Ronin B04**

 **Mount Justice January 4 20:00 EST**

"The League and the Team will hit all fourteen Krolotean Zeta locations simultaneously your priorities are to destroy all Zeta-Tubes or platforms and search for any humans that aliens may have abducted as always, Mal is ops manager coordinating communication from here" Night Wing stated

"Come on Alpha squad" Lagoon muttered under his breath

"War Hawk, Wonder Girl and l are Alpha"

"Smart choice"

"Yes"

"Neptune's Beard!"

"Assignment Philadelphia"

"Ok ok give me Beta"

"Green Lantern, Bat Girl, Bumblebee you three and Wolf are Beta" Night Wing ordered Lagoon sighed as Lantern started petting Wolf. "Assignment Vlatastok"

"You got it boss man" Lantern replied creating a leash for Wolf's collar he then lead his teammates to the Zeta Tubes (Note: Yes I know Wolf doesn't wear a collar I don't know why but I really want Wolf to have a collar like a really large one like a brown one leather one made by Bat Man to be nearly indestructible but it's also comfortable for Wolf to wear) Night Wing walked up to the remaining three heroes

"Robin, Lagoon, Beetle you're Gamma prep the Bio-Ship you're headed to New Orleans" Night Wing ordered

"Gamma always gets the soft gigs" Lagoon muttered in an angry annoyed tone as he turned walked toward the hanger followed by Beetle

"Tim you'll be running Gamma" Night Wing stated stopping Robin from following his teammates

"Dick I've never led a squad before" Robin protested

"Making this a good opportunity to get your feet wet as a field leader" Night Wing replied

"Because it's Gamma and you're not excepting trouble" Robin asked raising an eyebrow. "Or is it because we're stretched thin and you have no choice"

"Just don't die ok" Night Wing asked thinking back to Jason he didn't want to lose another brother Robin eyes went wide was there something he was missing. "And no unnecessary risks to the squad that's an order"

Robin merely nodded he knew how serious this mission was especial with how Night Wing was acting

 **New Orleans January 4, 21:59 CST**

Gamma Squad parked the Bio-Ship above a junk yard and located the source of the Zeta radiation as they floated above it

"A tool shed there's barely enough room for one Zeta Tube in there" Lagoon exclaimed with a sigh as he leaned back in the pilot's seat letting go of the controls he crossed his arms with a annoyed look on his face. "I knew we got the soft gig"

"And yet I'm strangely ok with that" Beetle stated relieved as he leaned back hands behind his head scarab began speaking to him. "Yes I am…Yes I Am…YES I AM"

"Um" Lagoon began as both he and Robin stared at like he was completely insane Robin shook it off and contacted the Cave a holographic screen appeared in front of him

"Gamma Squad to Cave we're in position" Robin told Mal

"Acknowledged Gamma all Team squads and Justice League units are in place and ready its go time" Mal stated Gamma squad opened the Bio-Ship's bay door they leapt down onto a stack of cars across from the shed Robin glanced over at Beetle and nodded who returned it he raised his hand creating his sonic canon aiming it at the shed and fired the weapon completely obliterated the wooden structure scatting tools, wood and a ladder Lagoon jumped down and landed in the rut Beetle made he glanced around as his teammates came to edge Lagoon then kicked over the tool box sitting at his feet

"Congratulations Blue you took out an actually tool shed" the fish man stated in a sarcastic tone Robin raised his two fingers to his ears

"Gamma to Cave there's no Zeta Tube here no Kroloteans no hidden entrance nothing" Robin stated

"Watch Tower sensors still read trace Zeta Radiation from that site" Mal stated Robin pulled out a scanner connected to the Watch Tower it showed him where the radiation was

"Confirmed but the radiation signature is coming from…Below the water line" Robin stated he turned to Lagoon. "You're up Lagoon"

"You got it bird boy" Lagoon replied he was really hoping for some action luckily they weren't too far from the ocean Lagoon dove into the water swam to the bottom and found a hole cut into the wall that led to a metal door not natural Lagoon pressed his com signaling Robin and Beetle that it was safe (Note: Wait Lagoon doesn't even have ears to put a com in) behind him his teammate jump in together they swam into the cut hole where a hatch was continually opening a little bit then closing Lagoon knew he was up again his tattoo's glowed as he used his magic to expand his muscle mass grabbing the door Lagoon forced it open allowing them to swim through into a metal tube that was distinctly alien once they surfaced they discovered It was a huge base they had clearly been here for a while the three heroes quickly ducked behind cover

"This was a little more action then I was hoping for" Lagoon thought glancing around the base Robin raised two fingers to his ears

"Gamma to Cave we hit the mother load huge base alien tech multiple zeta uh platforms and more Kroloteans than I can count" Robin informed Mal

"Acknowledged we'll send back-up until then lay low" Mal replied

"That might be a problema Ese" Beetle stated pointing toward a holo screen that had them on it the three looked back to see a bug drone camera recording them all the Krolotean's turned toward the intruders and rushed toward them

"Soft gig huh" Beetle asked

 **Mount Justice**

"Beta to Cave we found a zeta platform the kind Adam Strange described there were two Krolotean's here but they Zeta beamed away before we could apprehend them no human prisoners" Bat Girl informed

"Acknowledged destroy the platform and report back" Mal replied

"Alpha to Cave one platform now non-operational one Krolotean escaped zero abductees" Night Wing informed Mal paused and taped his chin in thought

"League units are getting the same results ditto with Beta" Mal stated

"What about Gamma?" Night Wing asked worried Mal nervously glanced to the side

"Yeah about them…"

 **Gamma Squad**

The Krolotean's ran at the heroes screeching Beetle and Lagoon glanced at Robin he narrowed his eyes and jumped up grabbed his bo staff

"Form up Blue you have our six" the boy wonder ordered Lagoon jumped up next to them

"Si hermano" Blue replied

"Stay liquid minnows" Lagoon quipped he and Robin charged the aliens by leaping into the fry Robin kicked one in midair then hit three others with his bo behind him Lagoon grew in size and slammed the ground as Robin continued to fend them off with his electric bo and martial arts he tossed three exploding pellets at a group of them Lagoon ripped the ground sending a large group flying Beetle men while gave cover fire with a sonic canon knocking the aliens back he then blasted the ones running at Lagoon Krolotean leader finally noticed Blue he began screeching in fear most of ran to the Zeta platform to escape Lagoon shrank back down and threw the alien that were clinging to him away

"They really don't like you I'm a little jealous" he commented the scarab began speaking to him again as the leader was typing something in

"HE SAID WHAT?" Beetle shouted

"I said I'm a little jealous DON'T RUB IT IN" Lagoon replied tossing away two more Kroloteans

"Not you pescado that Jefe over there" Beetle stated pointing to the commander

"Wait you can understand these things this screeching How?" Robin asked as he continued fending off Kroloteans with his Bo

"I-I don't know exactly but I can and that Jefe is ordering all the Kroloteans to Zeta off world he's setting the base to self-destruct in four minutes" Beetle stated

"Then we're getting out of here" Robin ordered backing up to the water. "Is there anything else I should know?"

"Jefe said something about sacrificing the play things below" Beetle replied landing

"Play things?...Oh man the abductees" Robin realized

"Three minutes thirty seconds Líder then BOOM!" Beetle reminded

"And Night Wing said unnecessary to the Squad" Robin thought his morality kicked in. "But this is necessary"

"Below we have to get below" Robin ordered Lagoon looked to other side of the room and pointed to a bunch of tubes the aliens were crawling up

"There"

"Blue one point Go" Robin ordered

"Got it going" Beetle replied forming his wings he took off toward the tubes his hands formed into a ram he rushed through the aliens they reached the bottom in moments knocking one Krolotean down

"Grab him" Robin ordered Beetle picked up the Krolotean they knocked down

"HELLO IS SOMEONE THERE PLEASE GET US OUT" a Guy yelled Robin immediately ran around the comer to find a cage filled with people

"It's Robin" another guy said

"The boy wonder" a woman added Lagoon and Beetle came running up behind Robin

"MORE ALIENS"

"Hey we're not aliens" Beetle stated as he stopped running he then glanced to the Krolotean in his hand and remembered he was carrying an alien. "Ok well he is but we're not"

"Get this open" Robin ordered he moved out of the way allowing Lagoon to grow and rip the cage in half freaking the people inside out Lagoon shrank back down

"Thank you we didn't mean to-"the real Tseng began

"Its fine I get that a lot chum" Lagoon interrupted Robin then turned to Beetle

"Ask him the fastest way out of here" Robin ordered

"Dude I don't speak the-wait you can what are you waiting for" Beetle said Lagoon walked up next to the boy wonder

"Blue's an odd little isn't he" the fish man commented Beetle began speaking to the Krolotean who replied and pointed Beetle turned to his teammates and attempted to tell them he coughed switching back to English

"I mean this way come on" he ordered leading his Squad and the civilians to the exist with seconds left they escaped behind them the junk yard blew up moments after Robin, Beetle and the civilians surfaced Robin glanced around

"Where's Lagoon" Robin asked pulling the rebreather out of his mouth a half a second later the fish man broke the surface with arms raised in victory

"THAT'S RIGHT GAMMA SQUAD RULES" Lagoon cheered Robin just sighed in relief

"Uh…hey Rob we got company" Beetle suddenly said Robin looked in the direction Blue was to see Super Man, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter and the Hawks (Note: Yes War Hawk to) were descending from the sky a gust of powerful wind picked up behind them they turned to see Red Tornado, Zatanna, Icon, Rocket, Captain Marvel, Captain Atom and Green Lantern John and Dr Fate then came in carrying Green Arrow, Plastic Man, Black Canary, Black Lightning, Bat Man, Aqua Man and The Flash and last but not least Night Wing flew in on the Super Cycle with Wonder Girl, Bat Girl, Bumblebee and Wolf Gamma exchange a worried glance

"Dude way to get your feet wet" Night Wing commented Robin smirked in response

 **Planet Rann January 4, 22:16 UTC**

Ronin, Super Boy, Miss Martian, Beast Boy and Adam Strange arrived on a Zeta Platform at what appeared to be someone's house in a large futuristic city surrounded by a large dense jungle purple coloring Ronin pulled his helmet off and admired what he was surrounded by

"Whoa"

"I have to agree Beasty this place Is rather beautiful" Ronin commented he was now standing up above them

"How did you get up there" Adam asked none of them had seen his movements

"Trademarked secret of the League of Shadows my friend" Ronin replied as he leaned against the railing causing his teammates to snicker a bit Adam rolled his eyes

"Any who Zeta Squad welcome to Planet Rann" Adam announced leading the others up to where Ronin was

"Um guys I think I just met one of the natives a female one she ran back inside I think I scared her" Ronin called down


	2. Chapter 2 Earthlings

_**Note: I plan on rewriting Season one so yeah look out for that because it sucked I won't deny that fact so watch out for that if you are interested if not whatever that is fine but it also means Season 2 will be on Hiatus for awhile so enjoy for now as always I hope**_

 **Rann January 5th 04:48 UTC**

 _"This was not how this mission was suppose to go."_ Ronin thought as he flew through the jungle of Rann with a jet pack on next to their jungle guide and Martian while Beast Boy in cheetah form ran under them as they were being chased by a pair of alien mechs walkers Miss Martian pushed some trees down that were blocking their path Super Boy was hit by a stray shot knocking him down Alanna jet pack was suddenly hit causing it to malfunction and go high up above the tree line she quickly unhooked the jet pack letting it fly off to explode while she was falling Ronin flew up catching her narrowly avoiding getting shot in the back he crashed into the ground protecting Alanna while Miss Martian and Beast Boy ran off in another direction one of the mechs closed in on the downed Ronin and Alanna while the other perused their allies Ronin quickly scrambled to his feet

"Move Let's Go Move." Ronin ordered grabbing the aliens hand they began running before Ronin could use his jet pack the ground just behind them the ground was shot sending them both flying over a cliff edge Ronin narrowly caught the side to hold them both up using his free right hand and feet Ronin began pulling himself over the side as his head poked over he saw the Krolotean mech was closing in on them

 _"Defiantly not how this mission was suppose to go."_ Ronin thought as he started remembering how they got to this point

 **Rann January 4th 22:17 UTC**

"Whoa I am totally walking on an alien planet." Beast Boy stated taking in the sites

"Technically you're walking on a building on an alien planet not the surface not yet anyway." Ronin corrected Beast Boy just sighed before walking back to them

"Technicality Bro any who Sis you must that like everyday on Earth."

"Actually I kind of due." Miss Martian admitted affectionately rubbing the younger shape shifters head

"Wait we can breath the air here right." Beast Boy realized backing away from her while holding his throat Ronin face palmed at this

"Garfield were all breathing it right now Adam was here before us if we couldn't breath here he wouldn't be here now and we'd never get to this place," the former assassin informed him, "Do you get it?"

"Um yeah I guess that makes sense"

"Adam Adam..." a sudden voice announced it was clearly female Zeta team turned to the source to find a young alien woman with pale yellow skin, black hair, purple eyes with blue eye shadow markings underneath as well as blue lips she was wearing a tiara along with a blue top yellow fingerless gloves black pants, blue boots and a belt she also wears a yellow cape that is attached to a yellow clasp on her right chest she was followed by an older alien man who appears to be a middle-aged Rannian male he is bald, with yellow skin and pointed ears he wears a white coat with a black strap bearing some sort of insignia, with protective green goggles over his eyes they both were coming toward them the Rannian woman was still talking to Adam but no one other then Adam could understand what she was saying soon the two aliens stood in front of them

"Great I think."

"Did anybody actually get that?" Ronin asked his team in a whisper

"Other then Adam nope." Super Boy replied in the same tone

"No."

"Totally lost." Garfield admitted

"Good just wanted to make sure I wasn't alone in that boat."

"Uh Zeta squad these are my Rannian friends Sardath and his daughter Alanna" Adam explained turning back to them he spoke the ladder of the two with an almost affectionate tone

"Given that tone you just used you and her seem to be more a little then just friends." Ronin stated a smirk crossing his face as he glance over at Alanna an idea formed in his head Adam went a little red in the face after this was said Ronin then said something made his face a burn brighter, "So how was it."

"Ronin What The Heck." both Super Boy and Miss Martian half shouted the female had covered Beast Boy's ears beforehand while Super Boy punched his leaders shoulder with about half of his strength it hurt until his healing kicked in the former assassin kept laughing while holding his shoulder

"I'm sorry that was way to Wally of me." Ronin said calming down but then he just felt a little sad he missed his friends but knew this was their choice Ronin sighed a little as the blush had already left Adam's face and he began introducing Zeta squad to the Rannians Sardath and his daughter bowed their heads as he spoke what Ronin and the rest of the team assumed was some kind of greeting followed by what sounded like a question they could only understand the phrase "Earthlings" Zeta squad looked back at Adam silently asking him to translate he gave a small shrug

"I'm still figuring out the language this is usually when we start playing charades." he admitted sighing Ronin pinched the bridge of the nose

"Seriously you couldn't have said that beforehand some translator you turned out to be," the former assassin grumbled Adam just looked disheartened as he mumbled out a "Sorry", "Forget about it it's fine because I'm feeling lazy today and hate charades M'gann would you kindly do your thing."

"Right one second." the Martian replied her eyes flashed green for a moment the Rannians raised a hand to their heads and Super Boy looked noticeable peeved and uncomfortable when she used her powers Ronin shrugged this off

"Whoa what was that?"

"Such an odd sensation." Sardath continued

"Wait you're speaking English." Adam realized walking up to the pair

"No their not but I linked us mentally and I'm severing as a psychic translator." Miss Martian corrected walking up next to him

"Basically they speak Rannian we speak English well you speak English but we all now hear the language we understand," Ronin explained Adam nodded just figuring he should just roll with it go with flow. "Except mine isn't in English it's in Arabic."

" _Why is it in Arabic?"_ Miss Martian mentally questioned Ronin just gave her a blank stare that just said "Really Woman" she then remembered where he was born and who he was raised by, _"Oh right um just forget I asked."_

"Amazing." Sardath stated Alanna walked closer to Adam

"It'll make communicating easier." she stated in an almost flirty tone while smiling up at him

"Okay seriously though man what did you do?" Ronin asked the Earth scientist to him

"Shut Up." Adam demanded Sardath heard what sounded like an siren possible local authorities

"Perhaps we should take this inside," Sardath suggested as he began walking inside, "It is wise to use caution when harboring Earthlings."

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Ronin agreed as he Zeta squad, Adam and Alanna followed after they walked through the building and ended up in an elevator heading down to Sardath's lab when the doors parted Beast Boy rushed to look at some alien animal it looked like some kind of horned green bird

"Just ignore him please..." Ronin requested as they stepped out of the elevator

"Sardath, have you learnt anything more about why earthlings are unwelcome in this corner of the Galaxy?" Adam asked

"The Rannian Science Command is xenophobic in general," Sardath explained as they stopped near a hologram that probably had something to do with Zeta tech, "Which is why my research into interplanetary zeta beam travel is being conducted quietly."

"And that's why you haven't reported the theft of your technology because if this Science Command learned that you made it possible for aliens especial Earthlings to Zeta here to Rann the consequences would be dire for both you and your daughter," Ronin clarified as he was checking his helmet making sure it was functioning at one hundred percent, "So it's best to keep that little tidbit of information under wraps that are locked away in a safe that is buried maybe ten feet underground."

"Precisely you are smarter then you look." Sardath commented

"Thanks I guess."

"I still don't get it why the big hat for Earthlings how do they even know any Earthlings to hate?" Super Boy cut in Alanna pressed button projecting a hologram very similar to the one Adam had shown them

"I assume Adam showed you this we are still unclear on the details." she stated

"Science Command has not inclined to share intelligence with it's people." Sardath explained as Beast Boy rejoined the group

"But we have learned there was an incident on the planet Rimbor involving Earth criminals known as the Justice League." Alanna stated Zeta teams blood ran cold though they did not show it at these words they needed to learn what happened but from the sound of it they didn't know

"I assume you are not associated with these outlaws." Sardath questioned

"No we are not members of the League nor have we ever associated ourselves with these vile criminals." Ronin answered looking right at their host he was a very good liar and actor nodding Sardath continued

"Only these six were on Rimbor but since then the Kroloteans have posted planetary watch alerts for every criminal in the League."

"The Kroloteans that's who stole your Zeta platform tech they used it to secretly invade Earth which is how they found out about the other Leaguers." Adam realized he had been so caught up he hadn't realizes he had moved and now was holding onto Sardath's arm

"I know I told you that last time you were here." Sardath stated pulling his arm free Adam slapped his forehead

"Of course Kroloteans I misunderstood you I thought it was just the Rannian word for thief."

 _"Wow you are just the epicenter of disappointment today aren't you"_ Super Boy thought Adam huffed when hearing this

"It might as well be." Alanna stated in disgust

"Yeah we heard Krolotean culture revolves around stolen tech so can you please tell us something useful like a way of dealing with them now that would be nice." Ronin cut in growing rather impatient luckily he was pretty good at hiding it

"My fathers Zeta Shield could help." Alanna stated pressing a few buttons on the Holographic Projector switching the image from the League to an image of both the Earth and Rann

"If I can perfect the design your primitive Zeta Tubes would still function within the confines of the Earthling Atmosphere but unauthorized travel to and from other worlds would be impossible," Sardath explained, "In short my shield will prevent more Kroloteans from invading your world via Zeta Beam while trapping any still entrenched there."

"Okay now that will be useful." Ronin stated feeling more at ease

"And in the mean time Adam told us you've located the Kroloteans Zeta Platform here on Rann?" Miss Martian asked

"Indeed but the Jungles of Rann can be dangerous you Earthlings will need a guide," Sardath informed

"I'll go father," Alanna volunteered, "You must complete your work on the Zeta Shield."

"No hesitation I respect that now I understand what you see in her Adam." Ronin stated before turning to her, "You've got heart I'll give you that but that seems to be all you have you've so you watch yourself we may not be able to cover you at all the time."

"Noted I'm still in."

"But public transportation out of the city Ranagar is not also without risks Alanna we must disguise these Earthlings" Sardath stated before glancing, "Expect maybe not you perhaps just a hood will suffice."

"Enough with the Earthlings thing I'm half Kryptonian and Miss Martian is well Martian." Super Boy interrupted

 _"Yeah but that other half of you is human Connor."_ Ronin mentally interjected

"You came here from Earth did you not." Sardath retorted

"But were not..."

"Super Boy just quit while you're behind it'll save us all a headache." Ronin interrupted

"Fine forget it."

"So are we ready to go or what cause I've got a new truck I wanna try." Beast Boy said about thirty minutes later Zeta squad, Adam and their Jungle guide arrived of what appeared to some kind of train station everyone of them in disguise expect Alanna obvious reasons Miss Martian had just shape shifted into a Rannian version of herself Super Boy was wearing some hooded red Rannian robe Adam was in a red and white outfit with a hood Ronin had taken off his utility belts, weapons and helmet storing them in the large bag he was carrying he had fully shut his trench coat covering his legs and adding a white hood with a red scarf covering his mouth while Beast Boy was currently on Ronin's shoulder he had transformed into that alien bird thing they saw in the lab so yeah that was a thing he could apparently do transform into alien animals Ronin made a mental note to look into that later

 _"If you do anything while sitting on my shoulder you willing be cleaning me armor and weapon for a month are we clear?"_ Ronin thought Beast Boy gulped

 _"Yes sir."_ the Shape Shifter thought in reply as the Rannian Alien Train arrived the group boarded their own Train Adam and Alanna sat on one side Zeta squad on the other Ronin sat between Super Boy and Miss Martian

 _"We should be fine now"_ the Rannian of the group thought just as the door were about to close they were pulled apart by two sets of hands allowing two Rannian men to enter they were clearly some type of law enforcement, _"Unless the Rannian Science Patrol comes in for_ _routine ID checks"_

 _"I'll create a diversion lead them off the train."_ Adam decided opening his bag only for the person sitting next to him to grab his hand

 _"No it's not safe I'll.."_ Alanna began

 _"You are the jungle guide, remember? I'll ditch these guys and circle back to your father's compound help him finish the Zeta shield."_ Adam told her Alanna placed her hands on top of his Super Boy and Miss Martian glanced at each other for a split second

 _"Be careful."_ she thought reluctantly releasing him once the Patrol Adam got out of his seat

"Beware the Jabberwock, my son! The jaws that bite, the claws that catch! Beware the Jubjub bird, and shun The frumious Bandersnatch!" Adam spoke acting like a crazy person which he probably was he then grabbed the Rannian guys nose for a spilt second much to their confusion, "Got your nose!"

 _"Alice in Wonder Land really."_ Ronin thought as Adam ran out the door

"No time to say Hello, Goodbye, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" Adam announced shaking off the confusion the Rannian guards gave chase

 _"Jabberwock? Bandersnatch?"_ Alanna thought clearly extremely confused as the Train took off

 _"His last name is Strange."_ Beast Boy thought

 _"He is a very odd man."_ Ronin mentally agreed rubbing his temples as Adam ran to the edge of the platform just before jumping off he activated the Jet Pack he just put on taking off into the air

"And Down The Rabbit Hole I Go!" Adam half shouted falling away leaving behind the guards Ronin closed his eyes deciding to get some shut eye before they had arrived at their destination in no time he was fast asleep

 **Ronin's Nightmare**

 _Burning everything was burning literally on fire all around him Ronin's helmetless unconscious form sat in the pilot set of his crashed Flying Eagle his face was slightly bruised blood trickled down from a healing wound on his head his eyes shot open when an alarm went off wiping the blood off his face Ronin coughed as he unbuckled his seat belt and stood as he began walking to the window he picked up his fallen helmet and placed it back on before jumping through the window crash landing on the concrete bellow Ronin rolled to his feet to begin running soon taking cover behind a destroyed brick wall just as his ship exploded that's when he saw what was in front of him he saw a pile of rocks and ruble some of his friends and the Leaguers that had gone with him were laying down of them and on the road seemly dead standing round them some tall alien creatures with metal wings opening their mouths they revealed fangs and fire but standing above them on top of the debris was an even larger alien made of stone most of his features were blocked by a fire behind him casting a dark shadow over his tall imposing figure but Ronin could see red glowing eyes they were arrogant yet he had the power to back it up but there was also a tinged with a sense of malice and an unquenchable lust for blood, power and self satisfaction he spoke with a deep yet commanding voice that even made Ronin feel chills run down his spine_

 ** _"Your World Burns Human Now Join Your Friends In Oblivion"_** _snapping his fingers the creatures lunged at Ronin_ _drew his swords and prepared to fight if he was going to die he'd die a warriors death his arms moved the blades slicing into the flying creatures soon all five of them lay dead Ronin stood as the victory preparing to make a retreat until a twin pair of lasers took one of his arms off dropping his knees Ronin held his bleeding stump the last thing he saw were the same pair of lasers heading for his head_

 **Nightmare Ends**

Ronin awoke with a jerk startling the others his breaths were heavy and ragged his face has covered in sweat he then felt pain in his hand looking down he saw that Beast Boy had bitten his hand who stopped when he noticed Ronin was awake and let go Ronin felt the Link return Beast Boy flew back onto his shoulder perching himself comfortable

 _ _"We'll be in range of the coordinates soon."__ Alanna thought as she took her bag off and kneeled down Ronin stood up took off his hood and scarf to store away he picked up his bag opened and began putting his hear back on Alanna finished putting on her Jet Pack and went to help Ronin with his Beat Boy had already jumped of his shoulder to landed back on the seat a sly grin suddenly formed on his face

 _"Hey Sis remember that time you and Superboy visited me in Qurac he picked flowers that were really poison sumac."_ Beast Boy thought Super Boy's eyes softened as he glanced over at her the faintest smile formed on Miss Martian's face as she remembered that day very clearly then it disappeared as quickly as it had appeared

 _"That was a long time ago Gar."_ she thought Alanna glanced at them as Beast Boy walked closer to Super Boy

 _"Noted but you remember right Super Boy."_ the boy of steel glanced away

 _"How much farther Alanna."_ the Rannian woman finished with Ronin's pack and checked the coordinates

 _"Were close enough now."_ she thought Super Boy stood up and kicked the door off Miss Martian turned green as he did this and they were allowed to fly out with Super Boy jumping out after them Zeta squad landed in the jungle Beast Boy returned to his humanish form Ronin put his helmet back on Alanna checked the coordinates

 _"This way."_ she mentally ordered Zeta squad began following Super Boy stored away his disguise in a bag Beast Boy leapt up and began swinging through the trees he ended up landing just ahead of the group in there path was some kind of alien flower surrounded by what looked like sand

"Whoa now that is some prime Alien souvenir material." Beast Boy stated jumping for it

"Wait." Alanna exclaimed grabbing onto his tail making him fall short and slam into the ground

"OW what was that for." Alanna responded by picking up a nearby stick and throwing onto the sand it was suddenly swallowed up and pulled under as if the sand was alive the sand then caught fire not normal fire purple fire this made Beast Boy quickly leap to his feet

"Huh well that's scarier than regular Quicksand." Ronin stated Super Boy and Miss Martian nodded in agreement

"Blue sand bog very deadly," Alanna explained before leaning over the shape shifter's shoulder, "Basically if it looks pretty don't touch it."

"Noted." with that the group continued on not to long after they arrived at their destination in short order with no other hiccups however they were caught off guard by it

 _"It's bigger than I anticipated even this far out in the jungle how could something this size been built without the Science Command knowing about it."_ Alanna thought Miss Martian pulled up her hood

 _"I'm going in I'll send you an image of where rendezvous,"_ the female Martian thought turning invisible and flying away Miss Martian passed safely over the tree line she flew close to the building and phased through the wall once in she began searching for an entrance looking up she spotted a hatch on the ceiling using her telekinesis she opened it, _"I found your entrance."_

 _"Got it let's move but remember stick to the shadows and no unnecessary risks."_ Ronin mentally ordered Beast Boy turned back into that alien animal to and began flying up Super Boy took off after him going into a running leap Ronin and Alanna followed using their jet packs all four of them landed softly on the buildings roof next to hatch Miss Martian opened without detection

 _"Coast is all clear."_ the Martian thought she used her powers to levitate Ronin, Alanna and Super Boy into the room silently while Beast Boy simply flew in Miss Martian set them down on a ledge next to a pillar overlooking the entire room Beast Boy switch from his Alien bird form to an Earth monkey

 _"Six Zeta Platforms?"_ Alanna thought

 _"Not for long."_ Super Boy mentally stated pulling a box out of his bag and handing it to Ronin

 _"Thanks now these are small target explosives they should permanently disable the Platforms without blowing the whole base."_

 _"How do you know this?"_ Beast Boy questioned

 _"I built and tested them myself they have a three minute trigger and a remote detonator a just in case we'll be able to get out before the Kroloteans know what hit them myself, Beast Boy and Miss Martian will plant them you two stay here,"_ Ronin mentally ordered passing two bombs each to Beast Boy and Miss Martian he took two himself along with the detonator storing all there items away in his belt he then activated his camouflage device the three bomb planters moved out Beast Boy jumped down and went to the closest two the plant his bombs Miss Martian flew up to carefully move her bombs in place with her powers they were parallel of the each other one on the left and right sides of the room Ronin had the two on the far end of the complex normally this would be a challenge for anyone else but for Ronin this was just Monday he silently slipped through the Kroloteans without notice reached the end of the room planted his bombs then climbed back up onto the ledge on the other side of the room, _"Alright my bombs are planted and ready what about you two are we good to go."_

 _"All set now let's blow this popsicle sta-"_ Beast Boy began only for an ear piercing alarm to interrupt him the bomb planters took cover knowing this could be trouble Miss Martian and Beast Boy stayed near a Platform but were hidden behind/under it Ronin just took cover behind a pillar like the one Super Boy and Alanna were still standing next to

"Incoming Zeta Transmission raise the antennae." the Krolotean leader ordered Zeta squad and their guide had no clue what he had said but when some kind of antennae started rising up from a pit and going through the hatch they had entered

 _"The Escape Route Blocked Were Trapped Inside With Bombs."_ Alanna mentally panicked as fully extended and began glowing

 _"We've got much bigger problems Alanna IE whatever is Zetaing in here right now,"_ Ronin thought as the Platforms activated a bright light shining from them when it disappeared where nothing was now stood groups of Kroloteans on all six platforms, _"Ok now were trapped with the bombs and a lot angry company."_

"Sir what happened?" the previous Krolotean asked

"The Meta-Earthlings drove us back here." the commanding Krolotean replied Ronin pulled out the detonator he notice it had only been about one minute twenty seconds

 _"Okay new plan I blow the bombs early and we'll use the ensuing chaos to charge the front door and make our escape."_ Ronin decided

 _"I'll get the door open just keep running."_ Miss Martian decided

 _"And then we blow this popsicle sta-AHHH."_ Beast Boy was sent flying interrupting him when Ronin detonated the bombs one after the other the Zeta Platforms blew up

 _"Beast Boy Gar Are You Alright."_ Miss Martian exclaimed the Shape Shifter groaned as he pushed himself up

 _"Yeah I'm good go."_ with that Beast Boy changed from Monkey to Ape using his newfound Gorilla strength he charged forward knocking aside a few Kroloteans on his way to the door Ronin uncloaked pulled out his grappling hook grappled to the ceiling and swung past the Krolotean control Platform giving the Aliens a two fingered salute as he did so releasing the line Ronin flipped in the air before activating the jet pack catching up to a fleeing Super Boy and Alanna who were following a green Ape already by the door Miss Martian used her powers to force the open bending it

 _"The exit is clear."_ Zeta squad and their jungle guide rushed through the door as they escaping the Commanding Krolotean spotted them his eyes went wide as he saw them standing up again he felt nothing but rage boiling deep inside

"The Meta-Earthlings Followed Us Back This Humiliation Must Not Stand Break Out The Mech," Zeta squad kept moving down the hall they reached a second door which the female Martian took care of with her powers allowing them to escape into the jungle with the Kroloteans watching them, "I will capture them myself."

 **In The City**

Adam landed in an alley way just in time to see a group of Science Patrol who run off in a direction away from him sighing he backed up deeper into the darkness of the alley that's when he heard a voice turning he saw another Rannian Patrol man was pointing some kind of Alien weapon at him Adam raised his hands faking a surrender the guy cautiously took a step toward him pressing a on the palm of his hand Adam activated his jet pack the Science Patrol member open fired Adam flew at him just under the shots tackled the shooter and threw him down Adam kept on flying away from the area

 **Back In The Jungle**

 _"Where Did All Those Kroloteans Come From."_ Alanna exclaimed as they walked through the jungle they were sure they had lost the Kroloteans so they stopped fleeing behind her Ronin pulled out Nelson's Pocket Watch flipping it open to check the time

 _"If I had to guess Earth our Teammates back home were set to raid their bases right about nowish."_ Ronin replied

 _"Nowish?"_ Super Boy questioned as Ronin put the watch away

 _"Yep I've got this and it's set to Earth time so."_

 _"Sis can't you just translate their thoughts and find out for sure."_

 _"Their minds are too Alien It'll take hours, maybe days to learn their language psychically and I definitely couldn't do it without them noticing."_ Miss Martian replied

 _"Noted."_

 _"Pretty darn inconvenient if you ask me."_ Ronin snarked Super Boy's ears picked up on something behind them causing him to stop

 _"They're following us or something is something big."_ the half Kryptonian informed them turning back in the direction they came Ronin did the same they both used telescopic and infrared to spot Alien Mechs chasing them

 _"MOVE RUN NOW!"_ Ronin ordered as he Miss Martian and Alanna began flying while Beast Boy changed into a Cheetah they flew through some tall grass using her powers Miss Martian pushed some trees down that were blocking their Super Boy got shot in the back knocking him down Alanna's jet pack got shot making it haywire and fly up forcing her to bail out oh die by explosion Ronin caught her in the air narrowly avoiding being shot himself as he crashed into the ground protecting her they got up and attempted to run as the green members went their own only for the Mech to fire a shot near their feet to sending them flying over a cliff Ronin narrowly grabbed the edge as he began pulling himself and Alanna up the Alien Mech closed in before it could do anything Super Boy tackled Ronin off the cliff taking Alanna in his arms as they fell Ronin activated his jet pack launching himself through the air Super Boy crashed feet first into the ground before propelling himself into the air before the Mech came crashing down where they had been following the exhaust of Ronin's jet pack he landed behind a giant boulder

 _"Ronin where are you?"_ Super Boy question next to them some vines hanging in front of a cave parted Ronin uncloaked and gestured for them to come inside they rushed in pushing their backs against the wall of the cave Ronin stead in front of Super Boy and Alanna because he was in complete black so he'd be the least visible soon the Krolotean Mechs passed them without noticing the three let out an audible sighs of relief

 _"Super Boy Ronin Alanna are you-"_

 _"Safe for now how about you?"_ Super Boy interrupted the green shape shifters had hidden in a tree Miss Martian was camouflaged while Beast Boy had gone into his Rannian bird form they watch as the Krolotean Mechs walked away from their location

 _"We lost um."_

 _"Now can we blow this_ _popsicle stand?"_ Beast Boy finishing his thought from earlier Miss Martian sat down on the branch next to him

 _"Now we stay put give their patrols a chance to move on we'll meet up below the Mag-Rail when it's safe."_

 _"And then meet with Adam and my Father to determine what to do about this Krolotean base."_ Alanna cut in back at the cave Ronin was making sure the coast was clear while Super Boy and Alanna rested

 _"M'gann be careful."_

 _"You to Connor."_

"So how long were you and she together?" Alanna asked after noticing the tone Miss Martian had Super Boy released a sigh before answering

"All my life."

"Do you want to talk about?"

"No."

"Oh can she her us?"

"No it doesn't work like that the translation is basically automatic she's not conscious of what we do or say out loud." Ronin explained glancing back at her once he was sure they were in the clear he took off his helmet and joined them on the cave floor

"So then talk I live light years so you'll never see me again that makes the perfect confidante." Alanna insisted there was still one problem Super Boy glanced over at Ronin the armor glad hero noticed this

"I won't say anything about this if you do decide to anything you have my word." the former assassin stated placing a hand on the half Kryptonian's shoulder

"It's complicated and weird."

"Hey I have a crush on a Alien from another planet..."

"And I dated your half cousin who is a full blooded Kryptonian." Ronin added trying to make his friend feel more comfortable which kind of worked

"So who are I to judge."

"You asked for it see I'm a clone force grown in the span of a few months to look like this," Super Boy stated gesturing to himself, "M'gann somehow saw that I could be more then the weapon I was created to be."

"Complicated but sweet go on."

"M'gann's a shape shifter to her looks are clothing for the mind inside ease to change but I'm the opposite it's became clear the processes used to create me had a side effect I don't visible age at all I'm not immortal I'm aging internally I'll always look..."

"This good?"

"Standard blessing and curse."

"Yeah that sounds about right by the way that is was a pretty smart way of explaining it Super Boy." Ronin commended

"Thanks I guess."

"Well to me it seems like a shape shifter would be a perfect match. for someone...suffering from your condition." Alanna stated

"I use to think so anyway she's with Lagoon now he's kind of a jerk but he's good to her." Super Boy said Alanna placed a hand of his shoulder

"Well it's obvious she still has feelings for you."

"Painfully obvious." Ronin mumbled

"Perhaps she regrets leaving you for him."

"She didn't I dumped her she left me no choice." Super Boy said silence hung in the air until

"Well that's freaking ominous."

 **Over With Team Green**

The Krolotean mechs finally moved on after what felt like an hour but it really had only been like twenty minutes allowing Beast Boy to revert back to his humanoid monkey form

"They're gone mission accomplished up high Sis," glancing around he didn't Miss Martian until a pair of arms wrapped around him from behind in a hug revealing the Martian this caused the younger shape shifter groaned, "What's that for?"

"Nothing family prerogative."

"Get off," Beast Boy demanded breaking free from her grasp he jumped off the branch to a vine below and began swinging, "Race Ya To The Mag-Rail."

"Slow down Garth before a carnivorous tree takes a bite out of you." Miss Martian said with a little giggle

"No worries you and Ronin can just give me another blood transfusion," Beast Boy called back landing on a branch before jumping off he said, "Wonder what power I'll get this time."

"The power to listen to you adoptive Sister maybe." Miss Martian jokily suggested with giggle flying after him Beast Boy landed on the ground

"Sorry didn't hear that." he called back to her smiling until he looked forward to see a familiar looking water fall and river even the planets looked almost the same a horrified look crossing his face as he turned back to a human form with a blank mortified stare Miss Martian caught up and noticed this

"Beast Boy?" flying in front of him

"No no no." he muttered under his breath it was almost inaudible

"Garfield what is it?" he didn't answer he just kept staring looking past her still muttering no placing a hands on the side of his head Miss Martian then entered his mind Garfield was remembering when his mother had died he dropped to his hands and knees crying softly Miss Martian picked him up off the floor and pulled him into a tight hug

 _"Gar I'm so sorry I should have been there done something but it's not your fault you couldn't have stopped Queen Bee I miss your mom too but we have to keep moving it's not safe here please."_ with Beast Boy snapped out of his trance before returning her hug they separated and prepared to move out again that's when a shot struck Beast Boy knocking him out Miss Martian was caught off guard and shot as well this caused both green shape shifters fell unconscious allowing the Krolotean Mechs to close in and capture them

 **Back At The Cave**

"Okay I cloaked and checked around the cave I went about a mile out in every direction so the coast is still clear we're safe to move for the Mag-Rail." Ronin said reentering the cave the half Kryptonian leaned back

"More good news I can see the Mag-Rail track it's just up ahead two miles out." Super Boy informed Alanna began speaking but in Rannian immediately dread set in over Ronin and Super Boy they knew this meant one of two thing one she turned off the link which she'd never do during a mission or two she was knocked out and both her and Beast Boy were captured

"Something's wrong big time" Ronin stated Super Boy place two fingers on the side of his head

 _"M'gann can you hear me M'GANN!"_ lowering his fingers Super Boy sighed

"Yeah they we have to rescue them."

"Yeah I've already got a plan they won't see it coming let's move." Ronin ordered walking out of the cave again immediately followed by Super Boy then after a moment of confusion Alanna went after them

 **Sardath's Compound**

"Boy am I glad to see you thought I'd never give those these Science Patrol goons how's the Zeta Shield coming?" Adam asked stepping off the elevator and walking toward his other worldly friend Sardath stopped working walked over to Adam place a hand against his chest and began speaking Rannian Adam stared wide eyed for a moment before sighing a blank look crossing his face, "And we're back to charades."

 **Welcome Back To The Jungle**

After some back tracking which took about ten minutes Ronin, Super Boy and Alanna found their way back to the Krolotean base which was actually a space preparing for departure they somehow made it back before the Mechs they had run over the plan on the way their Super Boy was on the ground while Ronin went into a tree and cloaked and was currently sitting on a tree branch that sat above a path the Mechs would have to pass under on the way back to base maybe three minutes later

 _"Super Boy now."_ Ronin ordered the half Kryptonian rushed up behind the straggling Krolotean Mech grabbed it by the legs and pulled it away disabling it with the EMP device Ronin had give the two remaining Krolotean Mechs turned scanning them Ronin found three live signs in the lead Mech and only one in the other one jumping down Ronin uncloaked and landed on the Mech two mechanical tentacles shot toward the former assassin reacted fast drawing his blades to slice both of them sheathing his blades Ronin began running forward he jumped off the Mech while flipping in the air he drew out his crossbow fired an explosive arrow which destroyed one of the guns once landed on his feet Ronin took off full sprint back into the jungle Mech following

"Fool the Earthling is trying to separate us. the Krolotean commander stated Ronin slid down an incline with the Mech firing at him once he reached the bottom he used his grappling hook it latched onto a branch above zooming up Ronin swung over a rather large amount of blue sand fog and landed on the other side the Krolotean Mech following him got in the sand dragging it down the terrified Krolotean in the Mech opened the hatch not willing to let it die Ronin tossed over a hanging vine which the Krolotean grabbed and used to swing to safety just as the sand caught fire Ronin began making his way back the lead Mech continued on it's path when Super Boy let out a yell of fury as he flew through the air landing on the last Krolotean Mech destroying it he then ripped the hatch off allowing him grab and throw the Krolotean Commander moving on he pried open the containment unit to free Miss Martian he picked her up bridal style Ronin came running seeing Super Boy holding Miss Martian landing on the ground going past them Ronin jumped onto the destroyed Mech he pulled Beast Boy out who was regaining consciousness Alanna came running over to them

"Are you okay little Bro?" Ronin questioned rubbing his head Beast Boy answered

"Yeah yes I'm fine."

 _"Good because I couldn't stand losing another one."_ Ronin thought remembering Jason and Tula but out side he just nodded and the two jumped off the destroyed Krolotean Mech as Super Boy handed Miss Martian over to Alanna who sat on the ground allowing the female Martian to rest against now that everyone was back together the Krolotean Space Ship opened fired at there location thinking fast Super Boy pulled the destroyed Mech in front of them making it a shield protecting them from the laser fire

"Are They Still Trying To Capture Us Or Is It Just Some Bitter Revenge Now?" Beast Boy asked

"Probably both whatever it may be we to deter them," Ronin answered over the lasers, "You Game?"

"Me I'm big game." a very confident Beast Boy stated

"Alright let's do this." Super Boy said cracking his knuckles jumping out from behind the Mech Super Boy held a tight grip on Beast Boy's wrist once his feet touched the ground he flung the young shape shifter up through the air as he flew Beast Boy changed into a Gorilla and smashed through one of the ships guns Ronin ran out next and leapt into the air the boy of steel caught his outstretched and wrist spinning around Ronin was flung after Beast Boy halfway through his flight Ronin activated his jet pack drawing Night's Fall he deflected lasers back at the canons destroying a few of them before making it through the hole Beast Boy crouching down Super Boy propelled himself upward once close enough he punched one of the cannons barrels clean off before grabbing onto the other one while digging his other hand into the metal off the ship tearing off the second barrel he threw it into another canon Super Boy then swung himself into the ship just in time to see Ronin taking down a Mech with his swords

"Come On Where's All The Fight You Had Before." Ronin half shouted before throwing some explosive knives at an approaching Mech taking its engine out Beast Boy mean while flipped over a Krolotean Mech sending it flying which nearly hit a group of retreating Kroloteans Ronin landed next to him as Super Boy walked up to their side

"Kid you may just change my mind about Monkeys yet." he stated Beast Boy just gave happy sounding Gorilla noises since he couldn't talk

"Alright boys that's enough chatter we've got them on the run so let's push forward and end this we'll make sure these guys won't ever want to come back to Earth." Ronin ordered with that the three charged forward below them Alanna watched as some explosions occurred on the outside of the Space Ship sending a pretty clear sign that they had this mater well in hand turning back to the unconscious form of Miss Martian gently placing her hand on her check she began speaking still in Rannian trying to coax her new green friend awake

"...Wake Up!" she demanded finally rousing her now awake Miss Martian stood up as did her companion

 _"Alanna what happen?"_

 _"Oh thank Othun I can understand you as for what you and Beast Boy were captured but Ronin and Super Boy rescued you,"_ Alanna thought before any more of this conversion could continue the three Kroloteans ran past them in an attempt to flag down the ship Miss Martian telekinetically grabbed the commander then telepathically invaded his mind forcing her way into his mind he struggled for a moment before falling limp drool coming from the corner of his mouth ripping the sash from his chest Miss Martian let the commander drop to the floor

 _"What just..."_ a fearful Alanna began she was interrupted by an explosion from the ship as the boys kept wreaking things moments later the ship began rising signaling they were retreating this did not go unnoticed by the male members of Zeta Squad

"Time To Go!" Ronin ordered with that they jumped out of one of the many holes they made Super Boy crashed into ground feet first Beast Boy shifted into the alien bird and Ronin landed last with his jet pack while safely on the ground they watched as the ship disappeared in the night sky

"You ok?" Super Boy asked

"Fine I got this for Beast Boy." Miss Martian replied tossing the sash to him who caught

"Souvenir sweet!"

"Where did that come from..." Super Boy began only for himself and Ronin to notice the two Kroloteans picking up another one who appeared to be in a cationic state both of them were understandable horrified by this

"M'gann, what did you..." Ronin began

 _"Never mind that now."_

"We have to get back to Earth I know what the Justice League did on Rimbor I know what happened during their missing 16 hours." Miss Martian said out loud with that she started back to the Mag-Rail followed by Beast Boy and Alanna once they were out of ear shot Ronin turned to Super Boy

"So that's why you two..."

"Yeah but that's only a part of it."

"I'll have a talk with her see if I can't straighten this out because that's just not right and if not I'll take the mater above her head to the Justice League." Ronin stated with that they began making their way back to the Mag-Rail


	3. Chapter 3 Season 1 Rewrite is up

**_Okay Everyone Great News The Season 1 Rewrite Is Now Up And Running So Season 2 Once Again If You Missed The Announcement Will Be On_** ** _Hiatus For Awhile As I Work On Season 1 Again So Head On Over To the Young Justice Season 1 Rewrite and that's really all I have to say so yeah um bye I'll see you over there._**

 ** _Dum dum do do dum dum do do lalalalalalaalala beep boop bop okay what else do I need to do today better check my list now where did I put that._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _ ** _._**_**

 ** _ ** _._**_**

 ** _ ** _._**_**

 ** _ ** _._**_**

 ** _ ** _._**_**

 ** _ ** _._**_**

 ** _ ** _._**_**

 ** _ ** _._**_**

 ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _._**_**_**_**

 ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _._**_**_**_**

 ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _._**_**_**_**

 ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _._**_**_**_**

 ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _._**_**_**_**

 ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _._**_**_**_**

 ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _._**_**_**_**

 ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _._**_**_**_**

 ** _._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _.._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Why Are You Still Here Leave I Have Nothing Left To Say Go!_**


End file.
